One Piece's Nightmare On Elm Street
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A crossover with "One Piece" and "A Nightmare On Elm Street" it has Monkey D. Luffy as Freddy Krueger, read if you dare!
1. Main Characters

**Main Characters.**

**Monkey D. Luffy As Freddy Kruger.**

**Nami As Herself.**

**Nojiko As Herself.**

**Bell-Merr As Herself.**

**Chabo As Himself neighborhood boy who lives next door.**

**Zoro As Himself Nami's boyfriend**

**Sanji As Himself Noijiko's boyfriend.**


	2. A Nightmare On Elm Street

It was nighttime at 1428 Elm, and a teenage girl was about to have the most horrible nightmare ever,  
she was in a boiler room wearing her clothes that she went to bed in, she did not know what was going on? But she had to figure a way to get out of there, she was now trying to find an exit but she soon heard razer blades cutting through a metal door and someone laughing very crazy.

"Eh, Heh! Heh! Heh!"

The girl said to the person who was doing that weird laughing.

"Huh? Who is that?"

Suddenly, while the boiler room got hotter and hotter the person doing the laughing, snuck up from behind and was  
about to cut her with his finger blades, she ran to another room it was filled with dead bodies everywhere,  
She then screamed in Horror.

"AHHHH!

She then turned around and saw a burnt guy about to slice her with razer glove, but she then woked up  
in the nick of time, it was Nami having that nightmare she was sweating to death like in the dream, just then  
her mother Bell-Merr, and her older sister Nojiko, went into her room to see if she was all right?

Her mother Bell-Merr said to her with concerned.

"Nami, are you all right dear? you were making lound noises."

Her Sister Nojiko then walked in her bedroom, and says to her mother.

"Hey mom, is she ok? I heard her yelling from my room!"

Nami, then told the both of them.

"I'm fine it was just a stupid little nightmare, but i'm fine now."

Nojiko, then said to her mother.

"You see mom, I told you letting her eat junk food at 3:00 in the morning will give her those dam nightmares!"

She leaves her bedroom, so does Bell-Merr Nami soon falls back to sleep, this time holding on to a crucifix in her left hand, something told her that this wasn't going to be the last time she'd have that burnt man in her dreams.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Next Morning, his face in the mirror

The next morning everybody were sitting at the breakfast table Nami, was eating bacon & eggs Nojiko asked Nami about  
the awful nightmare she had last night.

"So... sis, what kind of fucked up dream did you had last night?"

She told her.

"It was some guy having claws for fingers he was trying to kill with those, man it was horrible."

Nojiko, then said to her.

"I bet that killer guy is your new boyfriend!"

Nami, a little ticked said to her.

"Bite me Nojiko!"

Bell-Merr told both of them.

"All right no fighting you two!"

Just then there was a knock at the door, it was the next door neighbor Chabo, came in through the kitchen door.

He says to the ladies.

"Good morning pretty girls it's always a sight to see three beautiful women earlie in the morning!"

Bell-Merr said to little Chabo.

"Well, thank you Chabo would you like some breakfast?"

He told her.

"No, thanks maam my mom already fed me."

He was now thinking.

"But I wish, I could eat out her daughter's home made breakfast, Um! Um!"

Nojiko, says to Chabo.

"Why do you always have to come over here, you punk."

Right before he was about to talk back to her, he saw Nami looking very tired and said to her.

"Gee Nami, are you feeling all right you look sleepy?"

She said to him.

Oh, I just had a real bad dream last night, but i'm fine now Chabo."

He was then thinking.

"Hmm, maby I should tell her about my scary nightmare  
I had the other night, man that burnt looking guy made me shit my pants."

Nami, then left the kitchen to go to the bathroom, Chabo then said to Nojiko.

"Well i'll be going now."

He leaves the house, Bell-Merr said.

"He's such a sweet kid isn't he?"

Nojiko, said.

"I bet he's a little sick pervert, that little twerp."

While still in the bathroom Nami was washing her face she begin to doze off to sleep, while trying  
to open her eyes she then saw the burnt man's face in the mirrow, she screamed in Horror.

"AHHHH!"

Suddenly, Bell-Merr ran quickly to the bathroom to help Nami, she said to her daughter.

"Nami! what's wrong what happend dear!"

She was still in shock, she told her mother.

"I'm sorry I thought I saw that creepy man from my dream last night, i'm sorry."

**To be continued.**


End file.
